silk_steam_and_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
Graceful Assassin
The Graceful Assasin 1/20/17 Trigram Attributes Hexagram Skills Defensive Information: Movement information: Languages Spoken: Hindi, Chinese. Scripts Read: Chinese. Weaponry: Notable Equipment and Resources: Katar: ''A modified version of the traditional Indian punching dagger, improved by modern technology. Rajagni wears a set of bracers on his forearms, each of which contains a spring-loaded collapsing blade. When fully deployed, the blades are roughly a foot long, running parallel to the forearms. With the flick of a second switch, the katar can be popped open into a forked triad of blades, making it easier to catch and parry an opponent's blade. When open, they negate an opponent's attack value while parrying. To make matters even more vicious, a dual set of silenced pistol barrels are mounted on either side of the blade, allowing for ranged attacks and point blank shots. It goes without saying that the blades of both katar are poisoned. ''Pistols: ''Each katar is has a set of small caliber silenced pistols attached to the side of blade. The bullets, much like the pistol blades, are poisoned. ''Chakrams: ''Rajagni carries a hidden pouch filled with chakrams, for silent long-range killing. The edges of each chakram are coated in deadly poison, much like all of Rajagni's other weapons. ''Urumi: The traditional Indian sword-whip, this is a six foot long razor sharp flexible ribbon of steel. Rajagni keeps one hidden in his belt. It too is coated in poison, because swirling a razor sharp steel ribbon around your body isn't dangerous enough on your own. Strangling Scarf: ''Around his waist, Rajagni wears a crimson Thuggee strangling scarf. In addition to making him quite dashing, it can also be used to choke foes into unconsciousness. And then death. ''Snake Venom: ''Rajagni keeps all of his weapons coated in Indian pit viper venom. It's a Burning poison, and those effected by it suffer a light wound each round until treated or disabled. ''Purple Lotus Poison: ''In addition to a copious supply of snake venom for all of his weapons, Rajagni also keeps a supply of a deadly toxin made from ground Purple Lotus leaves, which can be administered into food and drink via Sleight of Hand checks. Those who ingest it suffer a light wound each minute, and will kill a man within an hour left untreated. ''Pit Viper: ''Where do you think Rajagni gets all this venom from? He keeps a pet pit viper, named Madhulata. ''Modest Lifestyle: Rajagni stays in brothels and wine shops in his travels, never staying still in one place for too long. Or, sometimes, he just stays in the empty house of someone recently slain to catch up on rest. Autocycle: ''When dashing through the city streets between kills, Rajagni rides a high speed Chinese autocycle, which he has named Vajra. Talents: '''Serpent Bites the Tiger!' You target the weak points in your foes armor, sliding your blade through gaps and weak points. By spending a point of Breath, you may ignore a foes armor rating with a melee attack. Snake Hides in Shadows! You always have a place to hide. Even in the most seemingly barren environments, you can make Stealth checks to conceal yourself. Blind Master! Your senses are highly trained to the point where you need not use your eyes to see. When blinded, immersed in darkness, or otherwise placed in darkness, you have no penalties to finding your way or seeing your foe. Bodyguard's Awareness! You can get an accurate read on a person's physical condition and equipment, even at a glance. When examining a person, you immediately learn of any weapons or equipment they have on their person, hidden or otherwise, as well as any injuries they might have sustained. Blind Master!Your senses are highly trained to the point where you need not use your eyes to see. When blinded, immersed in darkness, or otherwise placed in darkness, you have no penalties to finding your way or seeing your foe. Fleeting Ghost! You can disappear with nary a trace, using the slightest distraction to make your getaway. You can make Stealth checks even when under direct observation, so long as there is even a moment's distraction from your presence. Human Spider! You climb with speed and grace, moving up walls the way others walk on the ground. Your climbing speed is doubled, and in action sequences you can scale one story (10 feet) per success on an Acrobatics roll. Leaping Grasshopper! You can jump incredible distances. Your standing vertical jump is equal to your Acrobatics total in feet, your standing horizontal jump is equal to double your Acrobatics total in feet, and your running horizontal jump is equal to double your Athletics plus Acrobatics total in feet. Snaring the Mind! You have an easy time gathering the attention of others, taking said attention away from those who might not want it. Make a Persuasion check on a target with whom you are talking; for every success you get, they suffer a -1 penalty on Awareness checks to notice anyone other than you. This talent can be used on groups of targets, but your successes are divided amongst the number of targets. Thus, if you scored five successes trying to captivate a group of three guards, two would suffer a -2 and one would suffer a -1. Biography: Rajagni was an orphan, raised alongside his twin brother Rajinder by a secretive guild of assassins. He first killed a man at the age of seven; he first bedded a woman at the age of fourteen. His life was one of constant excitement and simple hedonism; killing powerful men and bedding beautiful women, occasionally killing powerful women and bedding beautiful men. His fortune took a turn when he was hired by a Chinese crimelord to kill a courtesan-turned-spymaster who had grown out of control: the infamous Jade Butterfly. He confronted Jade Butterfly, but found himself struck by her beauty and charms – and she by his. After several rounds of heated swordplay, the two found themselves in each other's arms, making passionate love as their blades clattered to the ground. Unable to kill his mark, Rajagni knew he would bring shame on his masters, and would be unable to return to his old life. Personality: Rajagni is a man of passions, who follows his heart in all things. He falls In love at the drop of a hat, and is quick to rise to anger, sadness, or sorrow. He has embraced the ancient Hindu philosophy of Charvaka, a secular school of thought that insists there are no gods, there is no afterlife, and man's existence is confined to his mortal nature. He believes in living every day for the day, every moment for the moment. Appearance: Rajagni is an unbelievably attractive man, with smooth skin the color of honey and midnight-black hair falling in luxurious waves to his shoulders. His eyes are so piercing and smoldering they could seemingly burn a whole in the side of a ship. He has a lithe and athletic build, and his facial features are sharp yet youthful. He prefers to dress in brilliant silks of red and gold and black, and almost never wears a shirt. Playstyle: Rajagni is a stealth and combat character, well suited to infiltration and mobility. He wields an arsenal of exotic weaponry, intended for dealing quick kills via elaborate skill stunts. With proper set up, he is able to deliver swift and decisive killing blows, leaping from the shadows to plant a poisoned blade through the heart of his foes. Relationships: Rajagni tends to crash into relationships, falling madly in love with a person one day and declaring them a bitter enemy the next. He has maintained a passionate but turbulent love affair with Jade Butterfly, and neither of them is fully able to quit the other. He has found himself several times in the bed of Tetsuo and Tashi, separately or together. In the Mount Liang society, most people assume that he and fellow shirtless assassin Flowering Nightshade are friends, though Rajagni personally finds him quite dour.